


It's Two Hearts Living In Two Separate Worlds

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay struggles with his decision to bite Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Two Hearts Living In Two Separate Worlds

“So I guess I won the bet, huh?” Pete asked as he, Clay and Nick took their seats.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clay attempted to brush it off, but Pete was having none of that. 

“The bet we made that you would fall in love with Elena once you hired her. I think you owe me a bottle of whiskey.” He downed half his drink, before clapping Nick on the back and saying “Isn’t that right, man?”

“The man has a point, Clay,” Nick agreed. “You’ve spent how many nights with her this week already, and when you’re not with her, you’re always talking about her. Sounds like love to me.”

“So you, my man, definitely owe me that bottle.” Pete finished the rest of his drink, then pushed his chair back. “Same again?”

“You have to be careful, man,” Nick said to Clay when Pete had gone. “You know the pack rules, you know how Jeremy’s going to react. No falling in love, and if you have kids, then you have to take them away from their mother and raise them among the pack at Stonehaven. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“I’ll talk to Jeremy, see if I can get him to understand. In fact, I was thinking of taking Elena to Stonehaven this weekend to meet him.” Clay admitted.

“You’re taking her there?” Nick choked on his drink. “Does Jeremy know about that yet? Or were you just planning on turning up with her as a surprise?”

Clay was silent.

“Oh, man.” Nick shook his head. “It’s the second, isn’t it?”

“Look, once he meets Elena, gets to know her, maybe he’ll understand,” Clay began, but he could tell from the look on Nick’s face that he wasn’t convinced. But Nick didn’t get chance to say any more, because Pete had returned from the bar with not only another round of drinks, but Elena.

“Look who I found!” Pete exclaimed, and Clay and Nick immediately plastered smiles on their faces, Clay leapt up to hug and kiss Elena, and the conversation was dropped. But Clay didn’t stop thinking about it all that night, or the next day, or the next, or at all until they made their way to Stonehaven.

 

“She’s got to go,” Jeremy hissed. “I’d just been for a run, and I was in the middle of changing when you arrived. She could have seen me.”

“I don’t think she did,” Clay insisted. “She’d have told me if she’d seen anything. At the very least, I could have told. She couldn’t pull it off, that complete poker face. If she was worried about anything, I’d know.”

“You can’t know that,” Jeremy insisted. “She could be a better actress than you know, biding her time. As long as there’s the risk that she saw something, that she knows what we are, we have to do something. I’m sorry, Clay,” he went on, putting his hands on Clay’s shoulders, and the pity he saw in Jeremy’s eyes made him want to punch him.

“There’s another way,” Clay wrenched himself out of Jeremy’s grasp.

“Clay, you can’t,” Jeremy began. “No woman has ever survived the bite, and there’s no reason to think that Elena’s going to be different. You know what happens when women have been bitten before. Do you really want to see her die in agony?”

“She’s going to die anyway if we do it your way,” Clay replied, clenching his fists. “This way, she has a chance, she could be the one.” He transformed before Jeremy could stop him, determined that he would do what he had to do. Maybe she would hate him when she understood what her life had become. But maybe one day he would get the chance to explain, to help her understand the reasons why he had to bite her.

 

He watched as Elena walked away from Stonehaven and out of his life. Nick tried to offer words of sympathy, Pete to cheer him up, but Clay wanted none of that. Least of all did he want Jeremy’s explanation that it was something Elena felt she had to do. It had happened just the way he had feared it would. Unable to forgive Clay for biting her, for taking away her choice, for what she perceived as his ruining her life, Elena was unable to have Clay as a part of her life any longer. He’d tried to understand her feelings, to put himself in her place, but maybe the fact that he couldn’t remember anything else but being a werewolf, hadn’t had the years of being a human that Elena had, may have made it more difficult for him to understand that point of view at the time of biting her.

Sometimes, in the weeks afterwards, he’d asked Logan, who he knew still kept in touch, how Elena was doing. Logan would say that Elena was fine, but wouldn’t be pushed on anything else, and always shut down any conversations where Clay asked if Elena had met anyone. In the end, Clay accepted it was time for him to stop asking. But he never gave up hope that one day he would get the chance to explain to Elena why he had done what he did. When it did eventually happen, he wished it had been he and not Jeremy who had been the one to tell her, but he realised it didn’t matter. Elena understood, she forgave him, and when it came to the choice, she had chosen to be with him again, and that was what was important now.


End file.
